


one shots/ specials devil type

by lunas_guard



Series: devil type [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunas_guard/pseuds/lunas_guard
Summary: Fluffy cuteness and hot sexiness!!!!!*****Fair warning this is going to get very detailed so if you don't like don't read.It's  also the first time I ever written something that could be considered lime or smut so sorry if it's not that great.*********Anyways enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

Today was Christmas and Akashi was panicking. They had been working on some projects and matters that they had to attend to and they had completely forgotten to get a Christmas gift for their boyfriend. So instead of having a relaxing break with their boyfriend, Akashi was running around town trying to find the perfect gift.  
"Akashi you're such an idiot!!! How the fuck could you forget about Christmas!!" they told themselves as they looked at the shops that were still open.  
 _'I'm such a terrible lover, they're going to be so mad. Shit Shit Shit!!!! Damn it Akashi!!'_  
They were so preoccupied looking for a present that they bumped into someone and fell down into the snow. The person that they had bumped into landed right on top of them with a squeak. Groaning Akashi opened their eyes to see a little boy right on top of them.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" apologized the kid as he go off of Akashi.  
 "Don't worry about it kid, you're not hurt are you?" Akashi asked as he looked over the kid for any injuries.  
"Nope I'm okay, I'm Santa's elf so nothing can hurt me" they said cheerfully, that was when Akashi noticed what the kid was wearing. The little boy was wearing a green elf costume, he even had a stuffed reindeer with him.  
"Where are your parents kid?"  
"They're out delivering presents to the kids in the orphanage, hey you look worried are you okay?" the kid asked with his big innocent eyes.  
"Listen kid I forgot to get a present for my boyfriend and I'm running around the whole town, yet I still can't find a perfect present for them" Akashi explained, they didn't know why they were doing it but they just were.  
"I know the perfect place for you to go, there's this small shop just near the park and they have anything anyone could ever need. You should go over there!" they said as they pointed to the shop that was at the end of the street.  
"Thanks kid, you should go to your parents it's getting kind of late to be on your ow-" When Akashi had turned around the kid wasn't there anymore.  
 _'Strange? I should be going though'_  
When Akashi entered the small shop they were met with a comfortable warmth and the smell of peppermint. Nodding to the shopkeeper lady, they went looking through the store for a gift. Nothing seemed to catch their eye, and just when they were about to give up hope they saw something shining on one of the top shelves.  
 _'This is perfect, he's sure going to like this'_  
Paying for the gift and walking outside, Akashi began their relatively small walk back to their house where their boyfriend was supposed to stop by and spend the night. When they did get home, they quickly started to decorate the house with decorations and wrap the present. Having finished up, Akashi decided to take a quick shower and get dinner ready.  
 _Knock, Knock, Knock!_  
Opening the door with a smile Akashi was met with their boyfriend.......................................  
  
 **Kyoya**  
Kyoya was standing there with an equally happy smile on their face. He was wearing a black coat which was covered in snow, along with his hair. Somehow Akashi couldn't help but think how handsome Kyoya looked.  
"Get inside four-eyes, your going to get sick if you stay out much longer" Even though it sounded rude, Akashi said it in a way that showed that they were worried about him.  
"You decorated the place" Kyoya said as they looked at all the decorations.  
"Well of course, only the best for my boyfriend. So, how are you?" Akashi hugged Kyoya from behind and placed their head on Kyoya's shoulder.  
"I'm fine thanks for asking, you don't have to spoil me Akashi a simple dinner would of had been enough" Kyoya blushed from how close Akashi was and tried to wiggle out of the hug.  
"But I love you and I have to spoil to make up for all the time I'm not around" Akashi said with a pout as they kissed him on the cheek, they then kissed his forehead, other cheek, and nose.  
"A-Akashi you're usually not this affectionate" Kyoya stuttered he wasn't used to having Akashi give him all this affection.  
"Can't I show my love for my boyfriend? My handsome, wonderful, smart boyfriend, that somehow manages to put up with me" Akashi huskily said as they trailed kisses down Kyoya's neck to his shoulder.  
"You're s-sounding li-like Tamaki, with h-how your speaking" Kyoya was trying so hard to not moan from the kissing that Akashi was giving him.  
Akashi pulled away from Kyoya, who let out a small whine, and Akashi looked at him with wide eyes. Akashi had significantly paled and looked ready to faint.  
"Akashi are you alright?"  
"Just afraid that I'm turning into Tamaki" Akashi muttered and shuddered at the thought.  
"I highly doubt that you'll turn into him, after all your too much of a delinquent to change" Kyoya said with a smirk on his face, he was back to his normal self now that he was no longer being pampered by Akashi.  
"You're right, lets eat dinner I made your favorite" Akashi being the wonderful lover lead Kyoya to the dinning table and served him the meal that they had made.  
"You're really going all out, makes me wonder what you have planned" Kyoya said as he smiled at Akashi.  
"Well~ You're the Shadow King, you should already know what I want~ In fact, I've been hinting at it for the past month~" Akashi's voice had become seductive as they leaned towards Kyoya.  
Kyoya dropped their fork, his mind was blank from how close Akashi was. He could feel their lips brush slightly against his, he was blushing at the way that Akashi had worded their request. Kyoya internally scolded himself, he should be used by now to the way that Akashi acted, but he couldn't help but blush. It reminded him of the reason why they fell in love with Akashi. From the way that they were, to the way that they spoke, Kyoya fell in love with Akashi. Yes, Kyoya fell in love with the flirtatious, delinquent, and slightly sadistic Akashi.  
"Kyoya~ Why are you blushing?~ Are you thinking of something naughty?" teased Akashi as they pecked Kyoya's lips.  
"A-Akashi please stop it" Kyoya said with a scarlet blush on his face.  
"Fine, but only because you asked" Pouted Akashi as they went back to eating, for the rest of the meal it was silent as they enjoyed each others company.  
"I have a present for you, it took some convincing but I managed to pull some strings to get it" Kyoya said to Akashi as he handed them their gift.  
They had moved out of the kitchen to the living room, where they were sitting by the fireplace. Each one was reading a book, Akashi wasn't much of a reader but for Kyoya they were willing to do it if it meant staying by Kyoya's side longer. Opening the present Akashi couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was the script for Season 4 of Sherlock. Akashi had been waiting for such a long time to see the new episode that was going to air on New year's that they couldn't believe that they could find out ahead of time what was going to happen.  
"Kyoya, I love you!" They said happily as they gave him a kiss.  
"Love you too" Kyoya said as they rolled their eyes at Akashi's childish behavior.  
"Now it's my turn, hope you like it. Your a very difficult person to get a gift for" Akashi said as they handed them their present.  
Carefully opening the present, Kyoya smiled at the gift that Akashi gave them. It was a new computer, he remembered telling Akashi that the one he had was getting slow and didn't work as well as it used too. Placing the computer on the table, Kyoya turned around to see Akashi having a small blush on their face.  
"Merry Christmas Kyoya~" Akashi whispered.  
"Merry Christmas Akashi" Kyoya said as he leaned in towards Akashi.  
Akashi being the flirtatious person that they were kissed Kyoya on the lips. Surprised Kyoya gasped, which allowed Akashi to slip their tongue inside his mouth. Wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck, he deepened the kiss and felt Akashi smirk.  
"I think I'll take that present that I wanted now" Akashi huskily said.  
"I already gave you your present" Kyoya panted out as he tried to recover form the heated kiss.  
"That's not the present I was referring too~" Carrying a blushing Kyoya to their room, Akashi locked the door behind them.  
The rest is up to your imagination on what happened.  
 **Tamaki**  
Tamaki stood their with their bright smile, in his had was a bouquet of red roses. Akashi blushed slightly, Tamaki really was a wonderful boyfriend to have.  
"Akashi, Merry Christmas!!" Tamaki said as they gave them a kiss on the lips.  
Tamaki being the most affectionate of the two, it wasn't uncommon to see him cuddling or giving a kiss to Akashi.   
"Merry Christmas Tamaki, get the fuck inside before you get sick"  
"Why are you being so mean? It's christmas can you please not curse today. Can you do it just for me?" Pleaded Tamaki as he gave Akashi his best puppy eye look.  
"Fine, but just for today. You really are making me soft" Sighed Akashi as they gave Tamaki a hug, who gladly retuned it as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist.  
"You know, we haven't been spending a lot of time together. I was worried that you didn't love me anymore. That you found someone else, that what we had was just a spur of the moment and didn't mean anything to you" Tamaki said as his grip on Akashi's shirt tightened, he had tears running down his face.  
"You really are an idiot" Tamaki looked up at Akashi since he didn't expect this type of response from them.  
Taking advantage of the height difference, Akashi gave Tamaki one of the most passionate kiss that they could. Tamaki wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck and played around with Akashi's white hair. With a smirk on their face, Akashi grabbed Tamaki by the thighs and pushed him against the wall. Tamaki gasped, which allowed for Akashi to slip their tongue into his mouth. A moan left Tamaki's lips as Akashi continued to kiss him, the kiss was filled with so much love and passions that it was impossible to mistake it for anything else than the love that Akashi had for Tamaki.  
"I-I r-really  _aahh~_  am a i-idiot,  _aahhh~"_ Tamaki moaned as Akashi nipped and kissed his neck.  
"Good, now you know that I love you~" Akashi huskily said as they let go of Tamaki.  
"Let's go eat dinner and open the present that I gave you. Christmas just started, we don't want to get to carried away just yet" Akashi said normally as if they just hadn't had an intense make out session with the blushing blond that was clinging on to them.  
Dinner was peaceful, Tamaki was trying to feed Akashi some of the food that they had made which caused Akashi to blush, and Akashi would give the occasional kiss to the cheek when he wasn't expecting it. They were a odd couple, Akashi was the very definition of a delinquent with their many piercings, tattoos, and behavior that made them be both respected and feared. While Tamaki was the definition of a prince, with his blond hair, blue eyes, charismatic behavior, and overall kind nature, it was odd that they made such a good couple.  
"Akashi, here open up my gift" Tamaki said as he handed them their gift.  
Inside the box was a exact replica of the same sonic screwdriver that The Doctor used. They stopped making them years ago and was considered a rare thing to have, so for Tamaki to get his hands on it was something special.  
"You don't know how much this means to me" Akashi said as they pecked Tamaki's lips.  
"Hope you like my present, My king" Akashi said to him, and smirked when they saw him blush.  
When Tamaki saw what was inside the box, he threw himself on top of Akashi. Akashi fell on their back on the couch as the held Tamaki by the waist.  
"If I had now that you would be throwing yourself on me like that I would of had gotten you those tickets a long time ago" Akashi teased to Tamaki who was basically straddling them.  
"Akashi those tickets ran out a long time ago, how did you get it?" Tamaki asked in wonderment.  
"Well one of the girls that dances in that play owed me a favor, so I just called her and she gave me those tickets" Akashi explained.  
"Was that girl pretty?" Tamaki meekly asked, jealously lacing his voice.  
Akashi just smirked and flipped Tamaki, so that now they were on top. Leaning in Akashi gave them another passionate kiss, they made sure to kiss Tamaki in all the right places. Their smirk widened when they heard the blond moan out their name. Unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt, they bit, sucked, licked, and kissed Tamaki's neck making sure that it would leave a mark.  
"After tonight Tamaki, you'll know that I only have eyes for you~"  
The rest is up to your imagination on what happened next.  
 **Hikaru and Kaoru  
( I got lazy and didn't want to do them separately so I'm placing them together)**  
There stood both of your boyfriends, Hikaru and Kaoru. They had their usual mischievous smiles as they entered the room. In their hands they had a box of chocolates.  
"Hey Akashi! Where is the rest of your family?" Kaoru asked as they placed the box of chocolates on the counter.  
"They all went out to Canada for a hockey game that they wanted to go to, so we have the whole house to ourselves" Akashi explained as they gave each one a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good to know that we won't have any interruptions" Hikaru said as they wrapped their arms around Akashi.  
"We have you all to ourselves" Kaoru added as they hugged Akashi from behind.  
"Guys your squishing me!" Akashi exclaimed as they tried to wiggle out of the hug.  
"Usually you wouldn't complain about us being so affectionate" commented Hikaru as they enjoyed the feeling of having Akashi in their arms.  
"Usually I don't have to worry over the fact that I having the fucking stove on, and that our dinner might turn into a pile of shit" Akashi said as they finally got out of the hug.  
Turning off the stove and letting the food cool down a bit Akashi turned around to see the twins staring right at them.  
"What see something you like~" Akashi said as they purposely shook their hips.  
"You know, we never seen you cook before," Hikaru said as they looked at Akashi lovingly.  
"And we can't help but be great full for having a lover like you" Kaoru added to his brothers comment.  
"That's not the only thing I'm good at, I could show you if you want. But I can't guarantee that you won't pass out from how good I am" Teased Akashi, they just loved to see both of them blush.  
"Hey you guys okay? You two look tired, did something happen?" Akashi asked, even if they didn't show it they were worried about Kaoru and Hikaru.  
"Don't worry, we just had more guests than usual this week, and it really tired us out" they said at the same time.  
Akashi asked both of them to lay on the couch and to take off their shirt. Both Hikaru and Kaoru blushed at the unexpected request and asked what they had planned on doing. When Akashi explained that they simply wanted to give them a massage, both of them blushed since they were thinking something else. With Akashi you never know for certain what they have planned.  
"A-Akashi, harder please!"   
"You're so good, faster Akashi!"  
"Right there!"  
"Ne~! This is too much!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU TWO!! I'M JUST GIVING YOU A MASSAGE!! STOP MAKING IT SOUND ALL SEXUAL!!" Akashi sweatdropped, they had been expecting both of them to make sounds while they were giving them a massage, but not for Hikaru and Kaoru to be a moaning mess.  
By the time Akashi had finished giving the twins the massage, both of them were a blushing mess as they laid on the couch. Hikaru and Kaoru were panting and embarrassed from what just happened, it had been a while since they've been near Akashi so the simplest touch from them was enough to get them blushing.  
"You two are just adorable with the way you blush" Akashi said as they stared at the twins.  
"A-Akashi stop it" Whined Hikaru, who tried to cover their face in embarrassment.  
"I'm not doing anything" smirked Akashi as they kissed Kaoru. Wanting to be a tease, Akashi pinned Kaoru down to the couch and kissed, bit, and lick his neck. They knew very well that Hikaru was blushing from the show that they were seeing.  
"A-Akashi, more!" Moaned Kaoru who was in to much of a daze.  
"Nope" Akashi then quickly got off of Kaoru and headed for their room, which left a whining Kaoru on the couch with his blushing brother.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" Akashi asked, their smirk never leaving their lips.  
Let's just say that the twins have never moved as fast as they did that day as they followed Akashi close behind. All the thoughts of opening the Christmas gifts and eating the dinner were long forgotten. The rest is left to your imagination of what happened.


	2. heart of silver special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy cuteness and hot sexiness!!!!!
> 
> *****Fair warning this is going to get very detailed so if you don't like don't read.
> 
> It's also the first time I ever written something that could be considered lime or smut so sorry if it's not that great.*********
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!

Things have been interesting lately. Lately Akashi and his boyfriend have been constantly arguing and at each others throats. Normally this wouldn't happen, but with both of them busy with school and work each one was feeling neglected. That tension between them has caused both of them to take out their frustration at one another. It was only after two months had things calmed down and finally given a break.

"What time is it?" Mumbled Akashi as he turned his head slightly, reading the clock it was seven in the morning, "Oh yeah it's the weekend....."

Feeling a slight movement next to him, Akashi turned around and saw his boyfriend waking up. With a smile on his face he waited for his wonderful boyfriend to open their eyes.

** Kyoya **

" _Good morning~"_  Purring into Kyoya's neck, Akashi planted small kisses on the sleepy males neck.

"Oi, what the hell do you think your doing waking me up this early" Growling out, Kyoya was not happy being woken up this early. And no amount of kissing would stop him from glaring at Akashi.

Shivering at Kyoya's glare, Akashi could feel Kyoya shift around ready to push him off the bed. Wrapping his arms against Kyoya's waist, he quickly pulled Kyoya towards him. Now that Kyoya was locked into place and couldn't push Akashi off the bed, all that was left to do was to calm the angry shadow king.

" _Kyoya~_ Don't be like that, I just want to spend some time with you. It's the weekend and we finally get a break from everything" 

"And I would like to spend it sleeping without interruption" Struggling against Akashi's embrace, Kyoya managed to slip out and get away, "So let me get to sleep before I push you off the bed"

"Alright, let's go back to sleep then" Agreeing with his tired boyfriend, Akashi just stayed still and waited for Kyoya to fall asleep.

The feeling of Kyoya curled up against him made his heart flutter in joy. The way that he perfectly fit against his chest, made Akashi sigh in happiness. It was nice to finally have a break, and by just looking at his boyfriend he fell in love all over again.

 _'Why do you have to be so cute?'_  Giving Kyoya a kiss on the cheek, Akashi let himself enjoy the silence. 

Time quickly passed and once he heard the soft breathing from Kyoya, he tried to get out of the bed. As much as he hated leaving Kyoya, he had to go make breakfast. This proved to be difficult since Kyoya had turned around and trapped him in a hug. With breakfast being put on hold, Akashi had no other option than to wait. As it turned out Kyoya wasn't as a sleep as Akashi had assumed.

"Where do you think your going?" Muttered Kyoya as he tightened his grip.

"Going to make breakfast" Running his hand through Kyoay's hair, Akashi played around with it for a while and smirked when he heard Kyoya purr, "But I'm guessing you want me to stay?"

Continuing to run his hand through Kyoya's hair, Akashi closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. He didn't want to Kyoya to be grumpy so he hoped that by doing this his boyfriend would fall asleep and wake up to his normal self. Everything was fine for a while, that was until he felt some added weight on his waist. Scrunching his face at this, Akashi kept his eyes closed. By now he had stopped petting Kyoya's hair and had his hands by his side.

"What are you doing?" Akashi didn't ask this because he was worried, he trust Kyoya enough to drop his guard. He just wanted to know why the sudden change in mood.

"Keep your eyes closed"

Raising an eyebrow, Akashi stayed still and kept his eyes closed. Having slept last night shirtless and with just a pair of boxers, he could feel the equally shirtless Kyoya leaning down towards him. The feeling of skin against skin, and Kyoya nibbling down his neck was enough to test Akashi's self restrain. Grunting at Kyoya finding his sweet spot, that was slightly above his collar, Akashi could feel Kyoya smirking against his neck.

"Can I open them now?" With a slightly strained voice, Akashi groaned when he felt Kyoya bite down on his sweet spot.

"Not yet, think of this as my apology for almost pushing you off the bed " With a loving and lust filled look, Kyoya gave Akashi a heated kiss.

"Apology accepted"

Opening his eyes, he lost all self restrain at that moment. Grabbing a fist full of Kyoya's hair Akashi roughly deepened the kiss. Firmly holding the back of Kyoya's head, Akashi prevented his boyfriend from moving away from the heated kiss. Any attempts on Kyoya's part to move away was met with rough hair pulling or a light bite on the lip. Moaning at the rough treatment, Kyoya blushed and couldn't help but be hypnotized by those blood red eyes. Loving the taste of each other, Kyoya let Akashi suck on his tongue and let out a throaty moan at the feeling. Smirking into the kiss, Akashi flipped Kyoya so that their positions were now switched. Pulling away from the kiss, there was a sting of saliva that connected the two. With a sadistic lust filled look in Akashi's eyes he couldn't help but groan at the sight in front of him.

With a blushing red face, eyes glazed with need, and a submissive look, Kyoya was truly a sight. The way that Kyoya somehow managed to keep his prideful attitude and was amusing to Akashi.

"Is... that the best... you got?" Trying to catch his breath, Kyoya gave the white haired male a challenging look. Normally Kyoya hated not being in control, whether it be in the Host Club or in general he just had to have control of the situation. But with that look that Akashi was giving him, it was enough to make Kyoya release right there and then.

"I'm just getting started" Biting and sucking on Kyoya's neck, he started to leave bruises on Kyoya's perfect skin. Loving the sound of his boyfriend moaning in pleasure, he couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Kyoya looked and sounded.

"How am I supposed to cover them up" Glaring at Akashi, Kyoya was not happy at how obvious the marks were on his neck.

"Your not supposed too" Playfully sticking his tongue out, Akashi let out a small shout when Kyoya flipped him.

"My turn" 

The little clothes that they had on was thrown across the room, and the sound of Grunting and moaning echoed throughout the room. By the time they were done, both were worn out and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Now that things have settled down, the only thing covering Akashi and Kyoya was a thin blanket that somehow didn't fall off the bed. 

"Go make me breakfast" Muttered Kyoya, who stiffly turned around to face his Akashi. 

"Can't you do it?" Whined Akashi, as he stiffly sat up.

"I would if I could move my legs! Did you really have to be so rough!" Snapping at him, Kyoya grumbled about how this was the last time he was going to have sex with Akashi. 

Glancing at Kyoya's figure, Akashi couldn't help but feel guilty about the state his boyfriend was in because he didn't restrain himself. With swollen lips, bruised hips, and a hickey covered neck, it looked like it was going to be painful to move around. In the end, he decided to go make breakfast as a way to apologize. But first he was going to take a shower and get rid of the smell of sex.

"Alright, love" Not caring that he was still naked, he got out of the bed, but hissed at the scratch marks on his back. Noticeable red scratch marks littered his pale back and he could swear that Kyoya had drawn some blood at one point. This was going to make showering difficult, but luckily for him this was going to be easy to cover up.

"Did you really have to scratch my back that hard?"

"Don't complain, you like it when I do that"

Walking back to Kyoya who was comfortably resting, Akashi knew that making breakfast wasn't going to be enough to make up for leaving bruises all over Kyoya. He hated seeing Kyoya hurt, he especially hated it when he was the one that caused any pain to his boyfriend. Even though Kyoya didn't actually mind the bruises and knew that he liked it rough, Akashi still couldn't help but feel guilty. Bending down, Akashi gave Kyoya one last final kiss before heading to the shower. Unlike all the others that were lust filled and quick to the point, this one was slow and passionate. Taking his time, Akashi carefully made sure not to further injure Kyoya.

All the love and affection that Akashi had for Kyoya was shown with one kiss.

" _Love you, Kyoya~"_

_"Love you too~"_

** Tamaki **

_"Morning Akashi"_

Greeting Akashi with a tired look, Tamaki did his best to give him a charming smile. Giving a quick kiss to the lips, Akashi got up and off the bed to go make breakfast. Huffing at Akashi leaving so soon, Tamaki scrambled out if bed and hurriedly followed his boyfriend. 

"Go back to bed, I'll bring the breakfast up to the room" Suggested Akashi, as he started to make the batter for the pancakes.

Completely ignoring Akashi, Tamaki decided to take a seat on the counter and watch his boyfriend make breakfast. Deciding not to argue this early in the morning, Akashi goes back to making pancakes. Aside from the occasional request for an ingredient, everything was quiet between the two.

"Tamaki come over here" With a mischievous smile, Akashi had a look in his eye that could only mean trouble.

Still tired from waking up so early, Tamaki sluggishly walked towards him. He was completely unaware of the smirk that seemed to grow on Akashi's face. Squeaking at suddenly being pulled into a hug, Tamaki blushed bright red when Akashi began to whisper out how much he loved him.

"A-Akashi?!" Avoiding Akashi's look, Tamaki looked at anything and everything just to avoid looking at those blood red eyes.

Sighing out at Tamaki avoiding his gaze, Akashi grabbed Tamaki's chin and forced him to look at him. With no way to turn around, he was instantly hypnotized by Akashi's stare. They space between them was rapidly growing smaller. Each one had a loving look in their eye. Closing his eyes Tamaki leaned forward to kiss Akashi, but frowned when nothing happened. Just as he opened his eyes, pancake batter landed all over his face.

"AKASHI!! GET BACK HERE!!" Tamaki furious at the teasing, chased Akashi around the house. Being slower than his boyfriend the only way he was going to catch up to him was through trickery. Purposely tripping over the couch Tamaki let out a pained cry and groaned out in pain. Luckily for him, he safely landed on the carpet so no real damage was done to him.

"Tamaki, are you okay? Anything broken? Do you need a doctor? What am I even thinking? Of course you need to go to the hospital?" With all the rambling and worried pacing the he was doing, Akashi failed to notice Tamaki sneaking up behind of him.

In a matter of seconds, Tamaki had tackled Akashi to the ground and began to mercilessly tickle Akashi. Being surprisingly ticklish he bursts into laughter and when things got too much for him, he had no other option other than to beg for Tamaki to stop.

"I can't hear you, maybe if you're a bit louder I'll understand you" With a teasing smile, Tamaki was having too much fun to stop.

"Fine you win!!" It was only after a few minutes did Tamaki stop and when he did, Akashi was out of breath and trying to get oxygen back into his lungs.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Asked Akashi playfully as he shakily got up from the floor and managed to sit on the couch.

Sitting next to his boyfriend, Tamaki cuddled against Akashi and let out a content sigh. Rolling his eyes at how much of a romantic idiot Tamaki was, Akashi wrapped his arms around them and planted small kisses on his boyfriends face. Continuing to be a tease, Akashi kissed down Tamaki's neck and slightly bit down on the places he knew would get Tamaki all hot and bothered.

"Stop teasing!" With one hand pushing Akashi away, Tamaki used the other to cove up his blushing face.

"Love you, Tamaki" Ignoring him, Akashi gave Tamaki the kiss that he was waiting for. Roughly kissing him, Akashi slid his tongue into Tamaki's mouth and pulled him into his lap.

Getting over his shock, Tamaki immediately responded back with equal eagerness. Wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck, he tilted his head to further deepen the kiss. Things quickly turned heated when Akashi groaned at the feeling of Tamaki slightly grinding against him. Tugging on Tamaki's shirt to gain his attention, both of them reluctantly separated from the kiss. Panting at how intense the kiss was and with a slightly dazed look, Tamaki rested his head on Akashi's chest and tried to catch his breath.

"Tired already? If a kiss already tired you out I doubt you'll last long if we went even further"

"Shut up! Why do you always have to tease me?" Just to prove to Akashi that he wasn't that tired, Tamaki began to take the lead.

Throwing his shirt off, Tamaki pushed Akashi down on the couch and began to heatedly kiss his shocked boyfriend. Just going along with it Akashi let Tamaki rip off his shirt. Trembling at the feeling of Tamaki tracing over his scars, he completely forgot how sensitive he was when it came to his scars. Things quickly escalated with both of them grinding against each other and feeling up each others body. Grabbing hold of Tamaki's pants, Akashi pulled roughly pulled them off and flipped him over. Not expecting this Tamaki yelped and drag Akashi to the floor.

"Ow!" Falling on top of Tamaki, Akashi rubbed his head when he collided on the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" With a slightly pained voice, Tamaki opted to stay limply on the floor, "But I rather not be the only person half naked"

Rolling his eyes Akashi took of the rest of his clothes and caged Tamaki under him. Looking down at him, Akashi blushed at how cute Tamaki looked. With his blonde hair clinging to his forehead, a bit of drool sliding down his mouth from the kiss, and that blush on his face it was hard to imagine that this person was considered the King of the Host Club. Tenderly kissing all over Tamaki's body to make for everything, Akashi was pleased when he heard the soft moaning of his boyfriend.

It was a good thing that they lived alone, because once all the foreplay was over and done the screaming and moaning coming from the house would of had been enough to wake up the whole neighborhood. Thrust after thrust the sound of skin slapping against each other could be heard. The constant moaning of Tamaki begging for Akashi to go faster and harder was enough to encourage the white haired male to get Tamaki to scream as loud as he can.

Laying down on the floor completely drained from everything both were covered in sweat and trying to catch their breath. Cuddling against each other, Tamaki enjoyed the peace and silence that came. Though he could already feel his lower half become sore and knew it was going to make hosting difficult tomorrow.

"Guess you lasted longer than I thought" Breaking the silence Akashi busted out laughing when he heard Tamaki complain about how he'll go another round just to prove he wasn't that pathetically weak, "You know I'm only joking, right? How about those pancakes?" 

"Alright, but you'll have to carry me. My legs hurt....." Pouting at needing to have help getting dressed and walking to the kitchen, Tamaki clung onto Akashi as they peacefully ate breakfast.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Shut up and kiss me" Pulling Akashi by the collar, both of them shared one last passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't add Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori in this special. I found this to be a bit more difficult than I thought it would be since this isn't really the type of things I'm used to writing. I hope you can forgive me for this, and I'm really sorry if none of you enjoy this special.


	3. dance with kyoya

Three days after the whole beach incident everything finally calmed down and for once there wasn't anything dramatic or dangerous going on. With this in mind, he decided to go out and relax with the person that annoyed him the least. That one host member that he was certain he wouldn't throw out a window. Sadly, taking them out was more difficult than originally planned.

"Kyoya~ Why are you ignoring me?" Slightly whining out Akashi was starting to get desperate for Kyoya's attention.

"For the last time, I'm busy trying to make sure the Host Club doesn't go bankrupt and I don't think it's worth my time." Looking down at the white haired male laying across his lap, Kyoya had long since stopped trying to get him off.

Curling up closer to Kyoya, he wrapped his arms around him and refused to let him go. The Host Club was over about two hours ago, so neither of them had to worry about having to explain why Akashi was curled up on Kyoya's lap. Looking up at the one person that has ever refused to go on a date with him, Akashi stared down Kyoya.

"No amount of glaring is going to make me change my mind, Akashi." With one hand continuing to type away on the computer, Kyoya used his other hand to pet Akashi's hair.

"I'm letting you touch my hair, the least you could do is go out to dinner with me." Pouting at the lack of attention, Akashi was deciding whether he should throw that annoying computer somewhere else.

"There's something off about the way you're behaving, are you just acting this way so that I'll go on a date with you?" Unnerved by Akashi acting all soft and cuddly, Kyoya gave him a look that said ' _explain or I'm going to push you off'_

Getting off of Kyoya's lap, Akashi leaned back on the couch and smirked, "If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyoya wasn't sure whether he should be flattered or annoyed that Akashi resorted to using pick up lines, "Akashi, are you really that desperate?"

"Yes, yes I am, now let me continue. There's something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it." Continuing to go on with the pick up lines, Akashi at this point didn't care how dumb they sounded.

"Idiot, you already have my number on your phone. And please just stop doing this." Opting to focus on the work he still had to finish, Kyoya hoped that Akashi would stop.

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" 

Groaning out at Akashi being persistent, Kyoya tuned off the laptop and looked the other way to hide the small blush he had. Being the observant person he is, Akashi saw this. With a wide cheshire smile, that small blush was enough to motivate him to continue.

"I'm not trying to impress you, but........ I'm Batman"

"Really? Batman? Just how many pick up lines do you have?" By now Kyoya was willing to go on that date if it meant that he no longer had to hear another pick up line.

"Enough to win your heart," Winking at him, Akashi stood up and got in on one knee.

"Oi, you are not proposing to me!"

"Fine, no proposing, but let's flip a coin. Head's your mine, tails I'm yours." Still holding Kyoya's hand, Akashi pulled him up and suddenly dipped him.

"That's it! I'll go to dinner! Just stop with the pick up lines!" Throwing his arms up in the air, Kyoya packed his stuff and sent a glare towards Akashi.

"YES!" Spinning around that Kyoya finally accepted, Akashi quickly packed his things up and headed towards the door, "Come on four eyes, we have a date to get to."

"So you arranged a whole date not knowing if I was going to accept?"

"Yeah, but regardless I knew you were going to accept." Shrugging the question off, Akashi opened the compartment to his motorcycle and pulled out an extra helmet.

"And if I said no?" Strapping the helmet on Kyoya hesitantly got on the motorcycle.

"Well I guess I would of had to go with plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"I kidnap you and tie you up to a chair with duck tape"

"How does that no surprise me" 

_**Timeskip~** _

Quietly eating the grand feast that was presented before both of them, there was a peaceful silence between Akashi and Kyoya. Both were wearing their best clothing for this event. Akashi had to stop by Kyoya's  ~~mansion~~ house before going for dinner since the occasion required Kyoya to be dressed for it. Luckily neither needed to make a trip to Akashi's house since he had thought out beforehand to bring a suit with him.

"How were you even able to afford this?" With a questioning look Kyoya gazed at his surrounding.

In the private room that dinner was being held, he could see the whole city from the large window. With a round white clothed table in the center of the room, a chandelier hanging over them, and music playing in the background, Kyoya was impressed at how far Akashi would go for a date.

"Well you can say that I run a business, and it pays well enough. I don't really mind paying if that's what you're concerned about." Taking a sip from his glass of water, Akashi had a look of content as he gazed out the window. 

"Still mysterious as always." With a small smile, Kyoya sliced the steak that was on his plate and nodded at the wonderful taste.

Hearing a choking sound from Akashi's direction, his eyes snapped towards him. Relieved to see that he was fine, Kyoya gave him a questioning look. Drying the water that he was choking on, Akashi gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I just choked on how dazzling your smile was. If taking out to dinner allows me to see you smile more, then you can expect dinner every Friday from now on."

"I guess I can arrange some time off from now on." With this respond, Kyoya was shocked when he was pulled out of his chair and against Akashi's chest, "What are you doing now?"

"Well this deserves a celebration! May I have the honor of this dance?" Bowing down slightly he extended his hand waiting for Kyoya to take it, slightly increased the volume of the music with the control, Akashi patiently waited.

"It seems I underestimated your ability to manipulate the situation" Grabbing hold of his hand, Kyoya waltz with Akashi across the room.

"Just means something more to bond about, besides you enjoy the challenge I bring to you."

With both their foreheads touching, neither one was bothered at the lack of space between them. Akashi's heart was beating at a fast rate, and for once he was nervous. He just hoped that Kyoya couldn't hear his heart pounding against his chest, or worse see the red blush that coated his ears. There was this sickening feeling in the back of Akashi's throat, no it wasn't sickening, this was something else, this felt sweet. Way too sweet that it could be could be consider dangerous. Overall it felt like he had to say something, he had an idea on what that was, but he knew better. Even when the urge was strong, he held back from opening his mouth and saying it. Right now wasn't the time, it was way too early for those words to be said. It would shatter the peace that they both had going.

So for now he was willing to wait and enjoy the moment.


	4. fight me

Knocking on Mori's  ~~giant ass mansion door,~~  humble door Akashi wasn't bothered by the shocked and fear filled look that he received by the maid that opened the door. [In hindsight he probably should of wore something that didn't make him look like he was about to commit a horrible crime.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/be/57/fd/be57fdcd9f7295f359fb96f0ef146a29.jpg) Though after some explaining and having her check with Mori that there wasn't someone outside about to kill them, Akashi was finally lead inside.

"I-I-Is t-the-there any-anything I-I can ge-get you?" She nervously asked all while fidgeting with the skirt of her maid outfit.

"No thank you, I rather have an empty stomach when I take Mori out for dinner later tonight." With his usual monotone voice, Akashi internally smirked when he saw the maid burst into a very dark shade of red.

"Oh my! Oh my! So you're the one that master's been getting for, so any special plans that you have besides dinner?" Losing all of her nervousness, it was obvious that the maid was a fujoshi by the way she asked him.

"Between you and me, I doubt Mori is going to spend tonight in his room, we'll probably get a hotel room and spend it there. I'll make him scream my name until his voice is sore. Probably have him call me 'Master' or something, and overall do all sorts of kinky stuff with him. I should bring some rope just in case then, no that won't do. I heard that silk is better for that type of stuff, I'll figure it out once we start doing it." In a nonchalant manner, Akashi really didn't care if she actually took his words as truth. He was mostly messing with her, there was no way he would actually do that stuff since he wasn't into those type of things.

Hearing a cough behind of him, Akashi turned around and came face to face with Mori. It was obvious that he heard everything Akashi was saying by the wide eyed look he had. Not bothered by this at all, Akashi got up from the couch and walked up to the tall host. There was this uncertain silence in the room, neither the maid nor Mori knew what Akashi was going to do next. Though they were least expecting some sort of explanation/apology. 

Opening his mouth the words that came out was enough to cause Mori to facepalm and for the maid to pass out in a pool of her own blood.

"Do you want the maid to join?"

**Timeskip!**

"Where are we going? You've been driving for hours, you should at least tell me considering you're the one that invited me on the date." The smirk on his face grew wider when he saw the reaction that his words had on Mori.

With a blush going down his neck, Mori's grip on the wheel tightened as he remembered how it all went down. He wished he wasn't reminded about how it happened. The more he thought about it the more his blush grew. As much as he enjoyed being in Akashi's company, he sometimes wished that Akashi would stop trying to get a reaction from him.

"Mori~ Oh, Mori~" Snapping Mori out of his thoughts, he was surprised that Akashi was no longer sitting in the back seat. Instead the white haired male was now sitting in the passenger seat of the car, how he got there without being noticed was a mystery.

"So.... I know where you taking me........." With a knowing look Akashi gazed out the window and patiently waited to arrive to the destination.

It only took a few more minutes for them to arrive, and when they did the place was full of people. The place that Mori decided to take Akashi for a date was none other than a Kendo tournament. But it was no ordinary Kendo tournament, no it was a Kendo tournament that Mori was participating. This of course meant that the tall host had to get changed for the event, so since he never really been to one of these event Akashi planned asking Mori about the rules and such. The other main reason is because he could already feel some people eyeing him and wanting to get into his pants.

Shuddering at the intense lust filled looks he was receiving he hurriedly entered the locker room. When he did all he could see was a bunch of dudes half naked and getting dressed. Not really caring about seeing half naked men he sat on the bench and waited.

"You don't have to follow me, you can wait outside. There's a place reserved for family members of the contestants." Taking his shirt of Mori placed it on the locker and started to pull out his stuff from the duffel bag.

"Family?........ Well that hurts, I think?"

Giving a concerned look when he noticed Akashi pouting, Mori sweatdropped when he saw the usually smirking male sulking. Sighing out at all the weird behavior Akashi was doing, Mori went back to unpacking. Taking notice that they were in a more secluded area of the locker room and that the vast majority of the contestants had already left, Akashi got up from the bench and pressed Mori against the locker.

"You know I don't appreciate being put under a family label. If any thing I would prefer being considered a lover~" Trailing kisses down Mori's neck, Akashi played around with Mori's belt.

"People are here.." Slightly groaning at how well Akashi was using his hands, Mori let out a loud moan Akashi found his sweet spot.

"Do you know how excited I get when you show some sort of emotion?" Deciding to tease the panting blushing male, Akashi moved his hands away from Mori's pants and instead trailed up towards his chest.

So caught up with teasing Mori, it came to a shock when he was flipped and was pressed against the lockers. The moment he had figured out what had happened, Mori was already kissing him and pulling on his hair.

"Don't tease.... just get to the point.." Opening his mouth to let Akashi in, he was already mewling at the sensation. 

"With pleasure~" Quickly getting to work, Akashi broke the kiss and started to lift his shirt.

Things would of had gone much further if it wasn't for announcement being made that the tournament was about to begin. Pull away from each other, both males were panting from the intense make out session. Chuckling at being cockblocked by a Kendo tournament, Akashi gave Mori a quick kiss on the forehead and headed out to get his seat. Stopping at the door he turned around and gave the tall host a cheeky smile.

"Make sure you win and I'll give you another kiss"

Closing the door behind of him, Akashi had to stifle a laugh when he heard Mori hurriedly getting dressed. After taking his seat and making sure he looked like he hadn't just nearly had sex in a locker room, Akashi waited for the tournament to start. Luckily it didn't take long and it quickly became clear that this was going to be an interesting match.

"GO MORI!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Cheering him on and maybe embarrassing on purpose, Akashi did his best boost Mori's confidence.

The competition went on for a while, and once the last match began it was just Mori against some dude that looked scared. Sweat dropping at how quickly Mori won, Akashi had to resist the urge to jump on the tall host when it was announced that he won. As a large crowed began to form around Mori, Akashi had no choice to stay all the way in the back. Every time he tried to make his way towards the front, he was pushed back and given dirty looks from those around.

_'Guess I'm always the outcast'_  With a strained smirk on his face, Akashi waited back in the locker room.

Things were different with Mori though. As the crowed swarmed around him to congratulate him on his win, there was one person that was missing. Doing his best to find Akashi, it proved to be impossible when cameras started to flash and effect his vision. No where in the sea of people was there a speck of white hair or red eyes to show Akashi was there. It took a while for the crowed to finally leave and by then all the other contestants had already left to go home. Tiredly making his way towards the locker room the moment he stepped inside Mori had a white towel thrown at his face.

"Took you long enough and go take a shower you stink."

Luckily Akashi didn't have to wait long for Mori to be done, and when everything was packed he quickly grabbed Mori's hand. With a shocked look when he was suddenly pulled Mori followed the white haired male as he was dragged down the street. It was already way into the night, so most places where closed or already locking up. This meant that there were only a few places that Akashi could take him.

"There's this small place deep in the alley it's shady in every way possible, but they have good food so I hope you don't mind celebrating your win there." Being the first to break the silence, Akashi led Mori through a serious of alleys before they finally stopped in front of a door.

Stepping inside the sound of soft jazz music was heard along with the quiet chatter of those who were already inside. It wasn't a fancy place and just like Akashi said there was something shady about it, yet there was a peaceful atmosphere. Taking a seat at one of the back tables, they were quickly asked what they wanted and just like that quickly left alone.

"How do you know about this place?" Taking a sip from his drink Mori noticed Akashi's hand slightly twitch.

"That's a really long story, but let's just say when your me you get into some weird things." Leaving it like that Akashi took a bite from his fries and playfully stuck his tongue out, "But this isn't about me, this night is all about you and celebrating the fact that you beat every ones ass"

"Thanks Akashi." With a grateful smile, Mori ate the rest of his food. From then on both of them played with the pinball machine that was in the corner and the other arcade games that were there.

The night was perfect. That was the only way it could be described and in the end both of them enjoyed being able to relax. There wasn't any need to be the cool extravagant host, they could finally just be themselves.


	5. hallowen special

The sound of children knocking on door and yelling 'Trick or Treat!' resonated throughout the neighborhood. The screams of joy as children chased one another echoed down the streets. The night was filled with fun, it was contagious. No one could escape the Halloween spirit. Down the street toward the Akuma residence, through a gated fence, and past the spooky decorated door (Milan had really gone full out this year), was Akashi and his lover who were preparing to join the spooky holiday. While Akashi was well accustomed to Halloween and always got a thrill at scaring people, his lover sadly wasn't used to the spookiness and fight of the holiday.

**Tamaki**

"Come on Tamaki! There isn't anything you should be scared about!" Yelling around the house, Akashi was searching everywhere for Tamaki who had run away when he had seen Nicholas with a severed head. 

Both of them weren't expecting Tamaki to scream and runaway from them. They never seen someone turn so pale and still be able to run faster than Usain Bolt. Telling Milan, Nicholas, and Makoto, to go ahead without them Akashi was left alone to find his terrified boyfriend. Time was running out and Halloween was almost over.

"Tamaki! Where are you!? I promise we don't have to go trick or treating!" Closing the guest room door behind of him, the only place that was left unchecked was his room. Facepalming at not looking there first, Akashi quietly made his way there and silently opened the door.

The room was pitch black, the curtains were blocking all light from entering the room. Even with there being zero light, Akashi was still able to find Tamaki. His bright blonde hair being a sharp contrast to the dark room. With a rare reassuring smile, Akashi sat on the bed next to Tamaki and wrapped his arms around him. He didn't say anything, he just comforted him to the best of his ability. 

"I'm sorry." It was barely audible, but Akashi was able to pick it up.

"For what?" With a kiss here and there, Akashi didn't stop trying to comfort Tamaki.

"You didn't get to go out for Halloween because of me." Chuckling that Tamaki being so considered all the time, Akashi's gaze soften and his heart melted at how cute his boyfriend could be at times.

"Don't worry about it, I rather not go if it means you don't enjoy yourself."

"But, you put a lot of effort on your costume!" Turning around to face his lover, Tamaki still felt guilty even after being reassured that everything was fine.

It was true, it had taken several months for Akashi to get the costume right. Getting the material and having someone to make a ghoul costume was difficult on so many levels. The true problem came when Akashi had decided that he wanted a replica of Keneki's Kagune to be added to the costume. It had only arrived a few days before Halloween, so he didn't hesitate to show it off to everyone.

"Tamaki, look at me." Grabbing Tamaki's face, he made sure that he was looking at him in the eye, "I love you more than Halloween, so don't worry so much. I'm the one that should be apologizing for scaring you."

Leaning in Tamaki received a quick kiss on the lips. It was Akashi's way of apologizing and Tamaki couldn't help but love it when he did these type of stuff. It was rare for the white haired male to be soft and sweet, so anytime this happened Tamaki always cherished the memory.

"Love you, Akashi" Returning the kiss, Tamaki laid down against Akashi's chest and enjoyed the way he could hear his lover's heart speed up. No matter how much he puts up the act of being confident, Akashi was always a nervous mess when near Tamaki.

**Kyoya**

"Kyoya, lighten up. Do you always have to have a stick up your butt?" Playfully shoving Kyoya, he couldn't help but let out a laugh when he was sent one of Kyoya's infamous glares. 

"At least I put some effort in my costume, what are you supposed to be?" Looking over the simple costume that Akashi was wearing, he was certain that he put more effort than his boyfriend.

Puffing out his cheeks, Akashi pouted at his costume being called simple. This Halloween he opted to dress up as none other than Antisepticeye! He already had a bunch of black clothes, so all he really needed was to get some special effect makeup and make himself a slit throat. It really didn't compare to Kyoya's costume though. His boyfriend had gone full out and was wearing a rather realistic Vampire costume.

"Such hostility!" Pretending to be hurt, Akashi was purposely being over dramatic just to annoy Kyoya.

"Don't start." His glare intensified, and he despised that it had no effect on his boyfriend who continued to be dramatic.

"Oh! How you wound me!" With his hand over his heart, Akashi fell down pretending to be dead.

"I'm leaving you." Walking away from his boyfriend who was starting to receive strange looks from those around, Kyoya smiled when he heard Akashi quickly getting up and running to catch up.

"Come on Kyoya! We both know you love me too much to actually leave me." Hugging Kyoya from behind, Akashi buried his face in his lover's neck.

"I can leave you at anytime." 

Akashi stiffen at this, he tightened his grip on Kyoya and wasn't going to let him go. He waited for Kyoya to say something else.

"I'm kidding, you'll be a mess if I left." Turning around, Kyoya flicked his boyfriends forehead, and dragged him back home.

"Good, because if you did leave I'll probably have to lock you up in our room"  

**Mori**

Akashi usually spends his Halloweens taking Milan house to house to collect candy, but this year he was invited by Mori to a fancy Halloween party. It was full of rich people and he instantly hated how snobbish everyone was. The only thing that made it enjoyable was that he got to see Mori dressed up as a Neko. With brown cat ears, some contacts, and a tail, Mori was a handsome looking neko. Unlike his boyfriend Akashi had opted to take a different approach to his costume. Instead of the usual creepy monster, he had chosen to dress up as Darkiplier. He had really enjoyed the whole Who Killed Markiplier? Series, so he had chosen to dress up. It wasn't the best costume but Mori couldn't help but have his gaze linger on Akashi for a bit to long.

"Mori, do you want to dance?" Making his voice as low as possible, he sent a wink and smirked at the blush that coated Mori's face.

Their relationship wasn't widely known, but neither one truly cared what other's thought of them. Nodding, Mori grabbed Akashi's hand and lead him towards the dance floor. Many of the guests had stopped to look. Ignoring the gazes on them, both of them enjoyed the music.

"Nervous?" In a whispering tone, Mori sent a concerned glance to his boyfriend. He knew that Akashi hated this type o stuff, but he also knew that Akashi only asked him to dance because he felt bad for not being a stereotypical sweet boyfriend. 

"No, but I did want to punch that bitch that was clinging on to." With a strained smile, Akashi glared at the lady who was all over his boyfriend.

"Love you." With a bright blush, Mori leaned in and kissed Akashi on the cheek.

"Love you too." 

"But I'm still going to punch her......"

**Hikaru and Kaoru (Once again I'm going to be lazy and just combine them into one scenario)**

"Ahahahahahahahahh! Oh my god! What are you even supposed to be!" All three of them were laughing at the outrages costume that Tamaki was wearing. Their laughs echoed throughout the school, which scared many who were unprepared for such a sound. With a bunch of toilet paper wrapped around that was barely staying on, Tamaki was a walking a mees.

"I'm a mummy! Can't you tell?" Outraged at being laughed at, Tamaki sulked into his corner.

This year for Halloween, Hikaru, Akashi, and Kaoru, had planned to spend it watching every horror movie that they could get their hands on. They ranged from Psycho, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm Street, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Saw, The Blair Witch Project, and many more. As an added bonus they had brought their friends over to watch as well.

"At least we put some effort into our costumes." Still chuckling Akashi and the twins were the center of attention. They had each dressed up as their own version of Pennywise. It was terrifying thing to see, but it was something fascinating to see.

Hours passed by and the rest of the Host had already left. All three of them were still on the couch cuddled together watching the movie. Every now and then one of them would scream in fright and cling on the closest. Much to his joy this meant that Akashi was constantly being hugged by both his boyfriends.

It was at the part where Pennywise turns into a spider that really surprised the twins. None of them had ever thought that Akashi could get scared or that he would cling on to them for dear life.

"Don't worry Akashi we'll protect you from the evil spider." In a teasing tone, Hikaru leaned in to Akashi and pulled out a spider that he had in his pocket.

"Damn it Hikaru! Get that thing away from me! And Fuck you Kaoru stop laughing!"

"Sorry Akashi!" 


End file.
